historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Weder Freunde noch Feinde
'' "The dark Time Buch III" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' E'inst herrschten Frieden und Akzeptanz in Eddessa. Ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte wurde von uns, die man Assassinen nennt, aufrecht erhalten. Über mehrere Jahrhunderte gelang es uns, wenn auch manchmal mit drastischen Mitteln, wenn diese unabwendbar war. Doch dieses Zeitalter fand ein Ende als die Fremden in Eddessa einfielen. Sie nannten diesen Krieg „Kreuzzug“ und zehntausende folgten dem Aufruf der Bischöfe, Kardinäle und Päpste. Wir Assassinen versuchten alles um dieser Gefahr aus Fremde Herr zu werden. Was uns auch zunächst gelang. Nach ersten Siegen schafften wir es, dass Herr der „Kreuzpfarrer“ von innen heraus zu zerbrechen. So zerfiel die Einigkeit, welche sie zuvor stark gemacht hatte und den örtlichen Machthabern gelang es die Fremden vernichtend zu schlagen. Mit mühe konnten wir so das bedrohte Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen. Doch der Frieden sollte nur eine kurze Zeit anhalten. Nur drei Jahre später fiel ein neues Kreuzpfarrer Heer über Adamant, Eddessa und anderen Städten her. Wieder war es zunächst siegreich und das Gleichgewicht geriet erneut aus den Fugen. Doch diesmal sollte es uns Assassinen nicht gelingen, wieder die Kräfte auszugleichen. Unter den neuen Kreuzpfarrern war jemand der aus den Erzählungen des ersten Kreuzzuges gelernt hatte. Sein Name war Albrecht von Breen. Der Ordensmeister des Drachenordens war streng aber fair zu den Bewohnern der besetzten Städte. Er ließ ihnen ihren Glauben und schränkte ihre Recht nicht ein. Im Gegenzug war er jedoch auch sehr misstrauisch und nicht so leichtsinnig wie seine Vorgänger. Des weiteren führte er besser ausgebildete Ritter nach Eddessa welche auch für erfahrene Assassinen keine leichten Gegner mehr waren. Und er ging so gar einen Schritt weiter. W'''ie es ihm gelang ist eine düsteres Geheimnis was noch heute den Assassinen Fragen auf gibt, zu der sie keine Antworten finden. So gelang es dem Drachen von Anitol, so nannten ihn einige der Ritter, Spione in die Welt der Assassinen einzuschleusen. Diese berichteten ihrem Herrn nicht nur jedes Geheimnis. Nein es sollte noch schlimmer kommen, einige konnten ihre Doppelrolle so gut spielen, dass man sie selbst zu Assassinen ausbildete. Wie sie die Lehrmeister überzeugten, dass weiß heute keiner mehr, doch schafften sie es. Damit begann das Ende der Assassinen der alten Tage. Nach einem Jahr hatten wir erneut das Heer der Kreuzpfarrer zerstreut und uneinig gemacht. Doch hatten die falschen Assassinen, so nannten wir ausgebildeten Spione des Drachen, auch die geheime Gesellschaft der Assassinen gespalten. Die erste Folge war, dass der Drache kaum eine nennenswerte Zahl an Rittern verlor und nur wegen der schwächelnden Versorgung den Rückzug antrat. Mit ihm ging ein großer Teil des Reichtums, welcher Eddessa so berühmt gemacht hatte, nach Anitol. Wenn gleich wir viele der falschen Assassinen umbringen konnten, schafften es dennoch einige mit ihrem Herrn das Land zu verlassen. So verließ ein so gut gehütetes Geheimnis die Mauern die es beschützen sollte. Doch das Schlimmste war immer noch die Spaltung der Assassinen. Die einen blieben ihrem alten Eid treu, doch die anderen schlugen einen neuen Weg ein. Sie boten ihre Kunst des Mordens nun gegen Geld an. So zerbrach das Gleichgewicht für immer und konnte nie wieder hergestellt werden. Dies alles geschah vor einhundert Jahren. Zu einer Zeit als mein Großvater noch ein junger Assassine war. Er gab sein Geheimnis an meinen Vater und dieser an mich weiter. Doch die Zeiten haben sich gewandelt. Die Schwerpunkte des Gleichgewichtes haben sich verändert. Was früher einmal richtig war ist heute falsch. Was damals falsch war ist heute richtig. ''Schlusswort H'eute gibt es keine feste Aufgabe mehr welche wir Assassinen folgen. Wir müssen selbst entscheiden welche Dinge wir uns zuwenden. Heute müssen wir noch genauer hinsehen um das gute und böse zu unterscheiden. Denn manchmal ist das auf dem ersten Blick gute in Wahrheit das böse. '''''Gezeichnet Shadow Assassins center|750px Prolog; D'er 1.01.1109 war ein Montag wie jeder anderer. Joshua machte sich auf den Weg zur Universität und mied den Blick der Soldaten des Kalifen. Er lebte jetzt das zweite Jahr in Amand um in der Universität für Medizin zu studieren. Noch ein Jahr und er würde seine Ausbildung beendet haben. Sein Leben in Amand gestaltete sich bis her nahe zu sorglos und er gehörte zu den Vertrauten des Leibarztes des Kalifen. Dies sicherte ihm den Besuch der medizinischen Universität. Auch pflegte er einige Zeit die private Gesellschaft des Herrschers. Doch mit dem gestrigen Tag an war für Joshua alles anders geworden. Ein Vater freute sich eigentlich über die Geburt seines dritten Kindes. Doch hatte Joshua sofort erkannt, dass er nicht der Vater dieses Kindes sein konnte. Die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kalifen war so groß und es machte den angehenden Arzt skeptisch. Plötzlich fühlte sich Joshua beobachtet. Nicht von den Dienern des Kalifen, ihre Blicke kannte er und wusste damit umzugehen. Dieser Beobachter war irgend wo in seiner Nähe doch konnte er ihn nicht erkennen. Einer der Gelehrten die an ihm vorbei gingen oder einer der Händler auf ihren Karren? Als was tarnte sich dieser Beobachter? Die Soldaten bemerkten die Unruhe des Mannes und lächelten verächtlich. Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? Jetzt auf einmal blieben die Bewaffneten stehen. Ihre Augen wachsam geworden und nicht mehr auf Joshua fokussiert. Der angehende Arzt ging weiter. Wissentlich das sein Unwohlsein offensichtlich war. Die Mauer der Universität kam näher und für den Moment fühlte er sich wieder sicher. Beim theoretischen und praktischen Unterricht würde er wieder auf andere Gedanken kommen. R'''onda blieb im Haus und wagte sich nicht auf die Straße. Der Säugling in ihrem Arm ließen sie immer wieder zu weinen beginnen. Sowohl aus Freude dessen Gesundheit aber auch mit dem Wissen das ihr Mann nicht der Vater war. In der jungen Mutter rasten die Gedanken und sie wollte auf manche Fragen lieber keine Antwort. Würde John Harold Shore, so war Joshuas echter Name, den Jungen als den seinen anerkennen? Erst spät gegen Abend kehrt John heim und schwieg wie er es seit der Geburt des Jungen tat. Wusste er etwas, fragte sich Ronda mit berechtigter Sorge, oder waren es nur Vermutungen? Das Gesicht ihres Mannes sprach aber mehr als tausend Worte. „Heute wurde mir vorgeschlagen,“ bemerkte Joshua knapp und ohne Emotionen, „Professor an der medizinischen Universität zu werden.“ Dann sprach er wieder kein Wort mehr. Während er die Datteln und Feigen aß, mied er den Blickkontakt mit seiner Frau. „Das ist doch ein Grund zur Freude!“ meinte Ronda mit schwacher Hoffnung die Situation etwas zu entschärfen, „war das nicht ein Traum von dir?“ „Noch vor einigen Tagen ja,“ brummte Joshua und trank den Becher Wein mit einem Zug, „doch jetzt nicht mehr!“ Wieder folgte eine lange Zeit ohne das Worte zu vernehmen waren. „Kurz nach Unterrichtsschluss war ich noch bei Asuf,“ bemerkte er jetzt deutlich sauer, „dessen Schwester hatte auch einen Teppich vom Kalifat geschenkt bekommen.“ Ronda schluckte und in ihr festigte sich das Gewissen, das ihr Mann jetzt wusste wer der Vater des dritten Kindes war. „Nun weiß ich auch warum,“ fuhr Joshua fort und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, „der Kalif holt sich Frauen aus dem Kreise seiner Vertrauten und nimmt sie sich, wenn eine dann einen gesunden Sohn zur Welt bringt, bekommt sie so einen Teppich geschenkt!“ ''Nachwort „'''I'ch habe deinem Bruder versprochen auf dich auf zupassen,“ weinte der angehende Arzt und nahm seine Frau in die Arme, „doch habe ich dieses Versprechen nicht halten können.“ „Wie kann ich dich gegen die Übergriffe des Kalifen schützen,“ wimmerte Joshua und ließ Ronda nicht los, „wenn mein Traum von letzterem Abhängig ist?!“ Kapitel 1: Weder Freunde noch Feinde,.. D'iese Nacht bekam Joshua kein Auge zu. Zwar hatte die Aussprache mit Ronda ihn deutlich erleichtert, doch die Wahrheiten die er erfahren hatte, besorgten ihn um so mehr. Der bildhübsche Teppich der alleine schon von sehr hohem Wert war und das Angebot der Professur. Dazu die Ähnlichkeit des Säuglings mit dem Kalifen. All dies hätte er sofort erkennen müssen. Die Erkenntnis dieser Nacht war ernüchternd, er fühlte sich von seinem Gönner verraten und begriff zugleich wie abhängig er von dem Kalifen war. Die ganzen zwei Jahre hatte ihm Ronda mit den Worten, ich fühle mich hier nicht wohl und lasse uns nach Breda gehen, in den Ohren gelegen. Jetzt, an diesem Morgen fühlte er es auch so. Auch er wollte Amand verlassen. Doch fehlte ihm nur noch ein Jahr bis zum Ende seiner Ausbildung. Jetzt gehen und einen Traum aufgeben auch wenn er damit seine große Liebe gefährdete? Das Land verlassen und mit dem was er bisher gelernt hatte eine Praxis in Breda aufmachen? Joshua wusste nicht was er tun sollte. An diesem Tag fiel es ihm schwer sich zu konzentrieren. Zuviel ging in ihm vor und da noch dieses Gefühl von einem Schatten verfolgt zu werden. Es war nicht der Schatten an sich, der ihm Angst machte, vielmehr die Frage auf welcher Seite er stand. War es wirklich ein Spion des Kalifen der ihn beobachtete? Oder hatte er sich Neider gemacht, welche einen Assassinen auf ihn angesetzt hatten? Gegen Mittag konnte sich Joshua gar nicht mehr konzentrieren, es ging einfach nicht mehr. Mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede stehlte er sich davon. Den halben Tag lang lauert er nahe seines Hauses. Doch wie am gestrigen Tag auch, ließen sich keine Soldaten oder Bedienstete des Kalifen blicken. Es beruhigte Joshua doch beantwortete es ihm nicht die quälende Frage, deren Antwort er sich durch die Beobachtung erhofft hatte. Es war die Liebe zu Ronda, welche ihn zurück hielt doch der Verstand drängte ihn. Schnellem Fußes trat er auf die Tür des beigen Hauses zu und schloss die Tür auf. „'''W'ie oft hat der Kalif dich holen lassen?“ fragte er verzweifelt nach dem er die Tür von innen geschlossen hatte, „sag es mir, bitte!“ Ronda saß auf dem Stuhl vor dem Esstisch und ließ kein Wort verlauten. Joshua wollte die Frage wiederholen. Als er einen Schatten erblickte, der sich aus der rechten Ecke des Zimmers näherte, brach er den Satz abrupt ab. „Es ist nicht ungefährlich so eine Frage zu stellen,“ sprach eine Frauenstimme leise und mit bedacht, „so mancher bezahlte sein Leben dafür.“ „Ihr wisst wo von ich spreche,“ meinte die Stimme weiter, „wurdet ihr die Jahre nicht all zu oft in die Zitadelle gerufen?“ Der angehende Arzt schluckte und rief sich die Bilder des Gefängnisses vor Augen. All die Verstümmlungen die er behandeln und die teilweise bestialischen Hinrichtungen derer er beiwohnen musste. „Wer seit ihr?“ fragte Joshua jetzt deutlich leiser, „zeigt euch mir damit ich euch sehen kann!“ „Wir sind weder Freunde noch Feinde,“ erwiderte die Frauenstimme, „ich trete aus dem Schatten doch mein Gesicht zeige ich euch nicht.“ Er musterte die Frau, welche nun neben Ronda stand aufmerksam. Die maskierte Frau wirkte neben Ronda zierlich, fast noch wie ein Kind. Doch sprachen die leichte Rüstung und die Schwerter, welche sie am Rücken gekreuzt trug, etwas anderes. „Wenn ihr weder Freund noch Feind seit,“ brummte Joshua leise, „was seit ihr dann?“ „Jemand der euer Problem kennt und gegen jede Vernunft bereit ist euch zu helfen,“ erwiderte die maskierte Frau ernst, „wir wissen in welcher Gefahr ihr schwebt und das die Geburt des Säuglings nur der Anfang ist.“'' „'Ü'brigens hat der Kalif eure Frau nur einmal zu sich holen lassen,“ fuhr die Maskierte fort, „das sollte euch doch zu denken geben!“ „Ich verstehe nicht auf was ihr hinaus wollt,“ überlegte Joshua besorgt ob er der Fremden trauen konnte. „Ihr als angehender Arzt müsstet es doch genauer wissen,“ meinte die Maskierte trocken, „ist es nicht ein komischer Zufall, wenn eine Frau bei dem ersten mal gleich Schwanger wird?“ „Das kann ein reiner Zufall sein,“ gab Joshua zurück und fühlte sich wieder beunruhigter, „auf was wollt ihr nun hinaus?!“ „Das es jemandem gibt, der Geheimnisse an den Kalifen weiterleitet,“ sprach die maskierte Frau und deutet mit dem linken Zeigefinger auf das Zimmer mit den Kinderbetten, „es war die gleiche Hebamme, die eure Kinder entbunden hat, ihr hat eure Frau vertraut.“ „Was erlaubt ihr euch!“ betonte Joshua zornig aber ohne lauter zu werden, „die Frau meines besten Freundes würde uns niemals verraten!“ „Seit ihr euch dem wirklich so sicher?“ fragte die maskierte Frau wieder etwas ernster, „könnt ihr euch nicht an den Tag erinnern, an dem euer sogenannter bester Freund zum Doktor ernannt wurde?“ Joshua dachte angestrengt nach und wieder rotierten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. „War dies nicht kurz nach der Geburt eurer Tochter letztes Jahr?“ meinte die Maskierte mit mahnender Stimme, „kam dir die Ernennung damals nicht selbst etwas merkwürdig vor?“ „Jetzt wo sie es sagen,“ gab der angehende Arzt zu und hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde brennen, „er hätte damals noch ein Jahr gebraucht und die Prüfungen ablegen müssen.“ „Nichts der Gleichen geschah,“ fuhr Joshua betroffen fort, „er wurde für viele aus unserer Klasse überraschend zum Doktor ernannt.“ Nun wandte sich die maskierte Frau Ronda zu. „Das euer Mann dies damals nicht so ernst nahm,“ sprach sie ernst und mit freundlichem Unterton, „dürft ihr ihm nicht übel nehmen, es bedarf gewisser Erfahrung um eine Gefahr in solchen Dingen zu erkennen.“ Ronda nickte nur und nahm den traurigen Joshua in die Arme. „Nun muss ich aber gehen,“ beendete die Maskierte, „es ist dunkel geworden und die beste Zeit zu verschwinden.“ Noch lange lagen sich Joshua und Ronda in den Armen. Beide weinten und mussten das was ihnen die Fremde so brutal offen gelegt hatte erst verdauen. '''''Kapitel 2: Stoffe und Gewürze E'rst in der Abenddämmerung des 9.01.1109 zeigten sich die Fremden erneut. Sie hatten Joshua den ganzen Dienstag über bereits beobachtet ohne das dieser es bemerkt hatte. Der angehende Arzt wirkte erstaunlich locker nach alle dem was ihm widerfahren war. Oder aber hatte er gelernt, sich seine Besorgnis und sein Misstrauen nicht mehr ansehen zu lassen. Sollte er sich für den richtigen Weg entschieden haben auch eine nützliche Eigenschaft. Am Abend nun suchten sie Joshua auf. Zunächst wollte er sie nicht herein lassen. Erst nach dem er die maskierte Frau in ihren roten Gewändern wieder erkannte gab er nach. Zumal die Assassinen ihn sonst wohl überwältigt hätten. Ronda, welche Gästen gegenüber eher höflich war, hielt sich zurück. Besonders der Assassine in schwarzen Gewändern wirkte besonders finster auf die junge Frau. „Es ist so das ich fliehen möchte,“ betonte Joshua und zeigte den Vieren eine Karte auf der er seine Fluchtroute eingezeichnet hatte, „ich möchte die Stadt so schnell wie möglich verlassen!“ Der Assassine in den schwarzen Gewändern fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die Linie und sah dann zu Joshua auf. „Warum den Landweg?“ fragte der Mann mit gerunzelter Stirn, „überall an den Oasen befinden sich Außenposten des Kalifats.“ „Sie beide würden nicht sehr weit kommen,“ fuhr der Assassine fort, „besonders nicht unter Gegenwärtigen Umständen.“ „Was meinen sie damit?!“ wollte Joshua wissen und spürte wie der Zorn in ihm hoch kam, „es ist ein Dreitagesritt bis Hanabda, von da aus geht es mit dem Schiff Flussabwärts.“ „Ein Dreitagesritt von einem geübten Reiter mit einem schnellen Pferd,“ bemerkte der Assassine mit sachlichem Ton, „bei leichtem Gepäck und gutem Wind.“ „Ja, dass habe ich bedacht,“ stellte Joshua fest und seine Stimme klang angespannt, „auch meine Frau ist eine gute Reiterin.“ „'''U'nter gegenwärtigen Umständen ist sie es nicht,“ sprach die Frau in roten Gewändern, „sie muss sich noch schonen und kann allen Falls in einem Karren reisen.“ „Sie wird reiten können,“ versicherte der angehende Arzt, „glauben sie mir.“ „Die Geburt liegt nur elf Tage zurück, der Säugling muss gestillt werden,“ betonte der Assassine in schwarzen Gewändern, „dazu ein zweijähriger Sohn der gerade laufen kann und eine einjährige Tochter.“ „All dies ist ein Klotz am Bein,“ beendete der Assassine mit finsterer Stimme, „wenn man schnell voran kommen will.“ Ronda zittert bei den Worten des Mannes und schlug ihr Hände vor das Gesicht. So war nur zu hören das sie weinte. Joshua kochte vor Wut und musste andererseits auch zugeben, dass der Fremde recht hatte. „Verzeihen sie mir meine harten Worte,“ meinte der Assassine jetzt auf einmal freundlich, „doch manchmal muss erstmal Klartext gemacht werden.“ „Nennen sie mich Shadow,“ sprach er jetzt und bot Ronda das du an, „die Sache ist für sie schon schwierig genug.“ „Gibt es für uns eine Fluchtmöglichkeit?!“ fragte Ronda verweint, „eine die auch mit einer Familie zügig zu schaffen ist?!“ „Ja, die gibt es,“ erwiderte Shadow und sah jetzt kurz zu Joshua herüber, „mit dem Schiff von Eddessa nach Brüggen.“ „Eddessa ist nur ein Tagesritt von Amand entfernt,“ fuhr der Assassine fort, „mit einem einfachen Karren etwa 1 ½ Tage.“ „Fährt denn ein Schiff von Eddessa aus?“ wollte Joshua wissen und spürte etwas Optimismus in sich aufkommen. „Mehre Schiffe am Tag,“ antwortete Shadow, „Schoner die Stoffe und Gewürze nach Mehrbrüggen bringen.“ „Nur ein Problem gebe es für sie,“ warf eine Assassine in weisen Gewändern ein, „die Überfahrt wird recht teuer sein.“ „Ich habe genug Geld verdient,“ überlegte Joshua und sah sich schon an Deck eines Schiffes, „ich muss es nur abholen.“ „Abholen?“ erkundigte sich der Assassine in weisen Gewändern, „habt ihr das Geld nicht hier im Haus!“ „Nein,“ ärgerte sich der angehende Arzt und fasste sich an die Stirn, „das Geld wird mir von der Universität ausgezahlt, je nach dem was ich benötige.“ „Dann müssen wir dies erledigen,“ sprach die Assassine mit roten Gewändern, „wenn ihr eine zu hohe Summe einfordert, schöpft die Universität Verdacht.“ „Was sie an den Kalifen weitergeben werden,“ übernahm Shadow das Wort, „eure letzte Reise ende dann in der Zitadelle!“'' „'''W'ir werden uns auch um die Zöllner kümmern,“ erklärte die Assassine in roten Gewändern, „auch sorgen wir dafür, dass man nicht sofort ihr Verschwinden hinterfragt.“ „Was verlangt ihr dafür?“ erkundigte sich Ronda und spürte das den Fremden zu trauen war, „ihr verlangt doch eine Gegenleistung für eure Hilfe.“ „Nein,“ meinte Shadow und blickte Joshua tief in die Augen, „nur das sie uns vertrauen!“ „Dazu gehört auch das wir die ausschalten, welche für euch eine Gefahr darstellen,“ bemerkte die Assassine in roten Gewändern, „wir werden euren besten Freund und dessen Frau töten, damit sie euch nicht noch einmal verraten können.“ „Es fällt mir schwer,“ entglitt es Joshua und er sah auf den Boden, „naja, sie haben meine Frau und mich verraten, vielleicht auch noch andere.“ „Sie wissen nicht wie recht sie haben,“ meinte die Assassine in roten Gewändern, „die Hebamme hat die Zyklen vieler Frauen an den Harem des Kalifen weiter geleitet.“ „Wie viele Kinder sind aus diesem Vertrauensbruch hervor gekommen?“ wollte Ronda wissen, „sagen sie es mir, damit ich meine Entscheidung nicht bereue.“ „Uns sind sechzehn Kinder sicher bekannt,“ antwortete die Assassine verärgert, „die Frauen, welche es nicht hinnahmen, verloren ihre Männer und Söhne.“ „Sie selbst landeten im Harem des Kalifen,“ riet Ronda und spürte eine schwache Übelkeit, „habe ich recht?!“ Shadow nickte, „sie haben einen wachen Verstand.“ „Warum sagen sie das alles erst jetzt?“ erkundigte sich Joshua sauer. „Wir haben euch die ganzen zwei Jahre immer und immer wieder gewarnt,“ sprach die Assassine in roten Gewändern, „nur ihre Frau nahm sie ansatzweise an.“ „Sie, John Harold Shore,“ fuhr die Assassine fort, „hatten nur ein Auge für ihre Träume.“ Wieder wurde der an gehende Arzt leise, da die Fremde recht hatte. Immer hatte er die Briefe der unbekannten Verfasser ignoriert und sie später Verbrand. Nie im Traum hatte er daran gedacht, dass alle Warnungen so zutreffen konnten.'' '''''Kapitel 3: Du weißt zu viel A'm Donnerstag den 11.01.1109 lud Joshua seinen ehemals besten Freund zu einem Essen in seinem Haus ein. Diesen Rat hatte ihm der Fremde, welcher sich Shadow nannte, gegeben. So könnte der angehende Arzt selbst den Ahnungslosen zur Rede stellen. Die Fremde, welche sich Sonya nannte, würde dem Mahl bei wohnen. Dafür schlüpfte sie in die Rolle der Dienerin des Arztes und dessen Frau. Gegen Mittag erschien der Gast und brachte auch seine Frau mit. Ihr Schleier verbarg ihr Gesicht und auch Ronda trug eines. Dies tat sie aber nur wenn Besuch im Haus war. Nur Sonya zeigte ihr Gesicht. Wohl wissend das dies sie als ein Mädchen auswies, dass nicht aus der reichen Gesellschaft Amands stammte. Doch das war nur eine Rolle, eine von vielen, welche die junge Frau annahm um ihre Ziele zu verfolgen. Nach einer Tischzeremonie begann sie zu essen und zu trinken. Sonya bediente abwechselnd ihren Herrn und dessen Gäste. „Ich wollte dir noch einmal zu deiner Professur gratulieren,“ meinte Joshua mit einem gestellten Lächeln, „doch macht es mich immer noch stutzig.“ „Zerbreche dir darüber doch nicht immer den Kopf,“ erwiderte Iben Ben Ali und ließ sich seine schwache Nervosität nicht ansehen, „es war einfach ein Hauch von Glück, mehr nicht.“ „Warum gerade du?“ fragte Joshua mit neugieriger Stimme, „andere haben es vor dir zu mehr gebracht und ihnen bot man keine Professur an.“ „Das kommt nur so herüber,“ entgegnete Iben mit deutlich härter Stimme, „die hatten sich andere Sachen zu Schulden kommen lassen, weshalb ihnen keine Professur angeboten werden durfte.“ „Das glaube ich dir nicht!“ sprach Joshua mit ernstem Ton, „ich weiß das einer von ihnen über Jahre der Feldarzt des Heeres war und sich mehr als 1000 Mal bewerte.“ „Und an seiner Stelle wirst du der Assistent des Leibarztes des Kalifen,“ fuhr der angehende Arzt fort, „rein zufällig nach dem die Frau von Ysil schwanger wurde, nicht von ihm sondern von dem Kalifen!“ Jetzt verschlug es Iben Ben Ali die Stimme, woher wusste Joshua davon? Ysil wurde doch in der Zitadelle hingerichtet, nach dem man ihm des Mordversuches an einem Zöllner für Schuldig empfunden hatte. Er hatte es Joshua also nicht mehr sagen können. Auch Ysils Frau wurde in den Harem geholt und schied als Informantin aus. Iben sah zu seiner Frau herüber und verwarf den Verdacht auf der Stelle wieder. S'''ie genoss selbst eine beträchtliche Zahl an Vorteilen durch das Geschäft mit dem Kalifen. Genügend Gründe dieses Geheimnis zu behüten. Dennoch musste jemand es Joshua gesagt haben. Iben kannte den angehenden Arzt viel zu gut und wusste das dieser nicht über das Geschickt eines Spions verfügte. Doch stellte Joshua jetzt eine gewisse Gefahr da. Eine die aus dem Weg geschafft werden musste. Was sich jedoch als schwierig herausstellen würde. Da Joshua viele Freunde auf der Universität hatte, musste er diesen erst unbeliebt machen, bevor er weitere Maßnahmen einleiten konnte. Sonya sah dem Schauspiel zu und freute sich. Iben und dessen Frau waren Nervös und das spürte die Assassine. Jetzt brauchte nur noch ein weniges Schief gehen und sie beide würden sich verraten. Jetzt trug Ronda ihren Teil bei und sah die Hebamme an, „ich wurde nur für eine Nacht zum Kalifen geholt und wurde sofort Schwanger.“ „Das ist mir in den zwei Jahren,“ fuhr sie mit klarer Stimme fort, „in denen ich mit Joshu zusammen lebe, nicht passiert.“ „Das ist ein reiner Zufall!“ beteuerte Yasmina und kämpfte gegen die innere Unruhe, „mehr nicht!“ „Das glaube ich nicht,“ meinte Ronda ohne den Blick von der Hebamme zu lassen, „ihr habt mein und das Vertrauen anderer Frauen missbraucht.“ „Ihr habt alles was wir euch anvertrauten,“ beendete sie den Satz jetzt sauer, „an den Leibarzt des Kalifen weiter geleitet.“ „Als Gegenleistung wurde Iben der Assistent des Leibarztes und erhielt seine verfrühte Professur,“ übernahm Joshua wieder das Wort, „dazu Geschenke und andere Vorteile.“ ''O'hne Worte zu verlieren standen Iben Ben Ali und Yasmina auf. Das die Dienerin verschwunden war, hatten sie nicht registriert. „Du weißt zu viel,“ sprach Iben und lächelte finster, „du warst ein guter Freund doch mit dem Wissen was du jetzt besitzt, kann ich dich nicht am Leben lassen.“ Nun zog er die Tür zu und verschwand. „Das war ein Geständnis,“ meinte Ronda nicht mehr sauer sondern sichtlich zufrieden, „jetzt kann ich ohne Gewissensbisse das Angebot unserer Helfer annehmen.“ „Ich auch,“ erwiderte Joshua und begann mit den Reisevorbereitungen, „die beiden werden diese Nacht nicht überleben.“ Schnellen Fußes schritt Iben Ben Ali zur Universität, Yasmina hatte er zuhause abgesetzt. Da es gerade erst später Nachmittag war, wimmelte es auf der Straße von Menschen. Sonya folgte dem Assistenten des Leibarztes bis zur Universität. Der Professor verblieb dort bis zur Abenddämmerung in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Das Pergament war fertig geschrieben und er rollte es sorgsam zusammen. Danach schob er es in eine Rolle aus schwarz gefärbtem Ziegenleder. Die Tür Knarrte als Iben sie zu zog und in den Flur trat. Im Schwachen Licht des Mondes und der ausbrennenden Kerzen, warfen die Säulen Schatten auf den Boden. Dazwischen bewegte sich sein eigener. Plötzlich spürte Iben einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Die Wärme von Blut und wie er immer schwächer wurde. Jetzt begann er zu torkeln und schließlich gaben seine Beine nach. Der Assistent des Leibarztes sackte auf die Knie und kippte nach vorne auf den Flurboden. Rasch trat Sonya aus dem Schatten einer Säule auf den nur noch vereinzelt zuckenden Iben Ben Ali zu. Die Assassine zog das Messer aus dem Rücken des Opfers und wischte das Blut an dessen Ärmel ab. Dann hob sie die schwarze Rolle aus Ziegenleder auf und verschwand wie ein Schatten. Yasmina wartete auf ihren Mann und wagte immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster. Die Öllaternen erloschen eine nach der anderen und tauchten die Straße eine bedrohliche Finsternis. Von ihrem geliebten Iben noch keine Spur. Blieb er diese Nacht wieder in der Universität? Das tat er des öfteren ohne ihr es zu sagen. Jetzt klopfte es an der Tür, einmal, zweimal und ein drittes Mal. Das war nicht Iben, dass wusste Yasmina und versteckte sich im Lagerraum des Hause. Ein Dieb oder Mörder würde hier als letztes suchen. Doch nichts geschah, kein weiteres Klopfen oder Knacken des Türschlosses. Vorsichtig schlich sie wieder in das Wohnzimmer und riskierte einen Blick aus einem Fenster. '''''Epilog; N'ichts außer die Schatten der Häuser waren zu sehen. Yasmina atmete auf und machte sich auf zu ihrem Schlafgemach. Irgend wann würde auch Iben nach Hause kommen. Mit dem Schlüssel, den sie dem toten Iben Ben Ali abgenommen hatte, schloss sie die Tür des Hauses auf. Nun schlich sie geschickt und schnell zu der Tür des Schlafgemaches. Diese war nur angelehnt und einen schmalen Streifen breit geöffnet. Die Assassine konnte ihr Opfer sehen und überlegte wie sie es am einfachsten nieder strecken konnte. Sonya legte einen Pfeil in die Sehne und schob die Spitze durch den schmalen Streifen. Er war knapp aber bot dennoch genügend Platz um ganz genau zu zielen. Jetzt ließ sie die Sehne los und der Pfeil sauste in das Zimmer. Yasmina konnte nicht mehr schreien als das Blut aus ihrer Kehle spritzte. Schmerzerfüllt warf sie sich hin und her. Drückte die Hände auf die Wunde und blieb schließlich schwer atmend liegen. Die Hebamme erblickte die Gestalt die nun in das Zimmer trat. Vom Gesicht war außer den Augen nichts zu sehen. In ihren letzten Atemzügen erinnerte sich Yasmina an die Dienerin in Joshuas Haus. Es waren die gleichen Augen. Die Assassine kam neben dem Bett zu stehen und hob den Pfeil auf. Nun verließ sie den Raum wieder und ließ die sterbende Hebamme im blutbesudelten Bett zurück. Das nächste Ziel der Assassine war das Arbeitszimmer. Da Sonya genau wusste, nach was sie suchte, war das Buch mit den Aufzeichnungen schnell gefunden. Die Assassine überflog die Liste und wählte einen der Namen aus. Mit dem Blut der Pfeilspitze strich sie alle Angaben zu der Frau, die sie nicht kannte durch. A'''m frühen Freitagmorgen des 12.01.1109, fand sich Sonya wieder im Hause Joshuas ein. „Ich habe Iben und Yasmina ermordet und eine falsche Fährte gelegt,“ erklärte sie dem angehenden Arzt und dessen Frau, „jetzt ist es einfacher die letzten Schritte eurer Flucht zu planen.“ Joshua und Ronda atmeten erleichtert auf. „Ist alles gepackt?“ wollte Shadow wissen, „gegen Mittag kommen wir euch holen.“ Die Stunden verstrichen und pünktlich um 12 Uhr rollte der Einspänner in den Hinterhof des Hauses. Die Assassinen hatten ihn als Tuchhändler getarnt. Zuerst lud Joshua die notwendigen Gewänder in den Wagen. Danach die Vorräte und die kleine Truhe mit Gold und Silbermünzen. Zu guter Letzt versteckten sich Ronda und die Kinder im Laderaum. Joshu ließ mit jedem Meter die Vergangenheit hinter sich. Die Siedlung entfernte sich immer weiter. Mit ihr die Universität und sein Traum. Ab heute würde er wieder seinen richtigen Namen tragen. Der angehende Arzt Joshu war in diesem Moment gestorben. John Harold Shore würde mit dem Wissen was er sich in den zwei Jahren erarbeitet hatte, in seiner echten Heimat eine Praxis aufmachen. Hinten aus dem Wagen hörte er das Lachen seiner Frau und den Säugling. Nach einer Stunde hatte er das große Tor von Amand durchquert und das Pferd Richtung Eddessa gelenkt. Auch wenn er die vier Assassinen jetzt gerade nicht sehen konnte, wusste er dass sie irgendwo in seiner Nähe waren. Er freute sich und bereute seine Entscheidung nicht. Doch John wusste auch, dass er erst wirklich in Sicherheit war, wenn er wieder Bredaboden betreten würde. Noch musste mit allem gerechnet werden. Der Kalif könnte ihnen Nachstellen um seinen Sohn zu hohlen. Wenn gleich dieser ein Bastard war. Aber vorerst würden die Schergen des Herrschers der falschen Spur nach gehen. Dies erkaufte ihnen Zeit, genug Zeit um Eddessa vielleicht schon zu erreichen. ''Nachwort „'''W'as meinst ihr?“ fragte Shadow seine Gefährten, „war es der richtige Weg diesen Leuten zu helfen oder haben wir den falschen eingeschlagen?“ „Ich denke das es der richtige war,“ erwiderte Selena mit fröhlicher Stimme, „vielleicht war es sogar die beste Entscheidung die wir je getroffen haben.“'' Helden des dunklen Zeitalters Assassinen aus Edessa Bild:Assassine Adrianus 1.JPG|Adrianus Bild:Assassine Selena 1.JPG|Selena Bild:Assassine Shadow 1.JPG|Shadow Bild:Assassine Sonya 1.JPG|Sonya Bild:Assassine Adrianus 3.JPG|Adrianus Bild:Assassine Selena 3.JPG|Selena Bild:Assassine Shadow 3.JPG|Shadow Bild:Assassine Sonya 3.JPG|Sonya Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser Kategorie:Chronik